A Lenda dos Dois Ninjas Loiros
by ZackSun-Sun Paladin
Summary: Oque acontece quando o ninja loiro mais famoso do mundo encontra com o ninja loiro mais famoso da história?
1. Chapter 1

Two Blond Ninjas

Capitulo um

Naruto vinha andando nos arredores da vila da folha, o sol da manhã banhava os bosques ricamente verdes, dando a impressão que o mundo era cor de jade. Mas o ninja não estava nem aí, estava era fulo da vida realmente, carregava uma cestinha de palha e uma longa vara de bambu.

-Droga!-Bradou der repente.

-Por que diabos a Sakura-chan, não deixou eu ir ao piquenique?

Estava fazendo uma pergunta que já tinha resposta, mas não queria conformar-se com ela.

-Mas que o EMO do Sasuke tem que eu não tenho!-Rapidamente veio a imagem da Sakura com sua linda cara amarrada, falando assim: "Além de ser um ninja muito mais talentoso que você ele é bonito, maduro, sensível (?), educado, forte e bonito novamente".

-_Kuso!_ Ele é um grande baka, isso sim!

Mas sua atenção havia sido desviada para um lindo e felpudo coelho que passava, sentindo o estomago roncar, Naruto achava melhor caçar a ficar horas pescando.

-Muito bem coelhinho, você vai enfeitar o meu miojo! XD

Naruto levou a mão ao bolso da perna pegou uma shuriken e fez mira no coelho, o animal (o coelho 'u.u) que tranquilamente comia umas ervinha nem sentiu a presença do tão furtivo ninja ( onde já se viu um traje de sombras laranja-cheguei?!). Naruto prendeu a respiração e lançou a shuriken, mas um vulto pulou na frente do coelho, uma espécie de lobo, estava cheio de cicatrizes e o ninja viu uma coisa incrivelmente impossível: O lobo não só deu o bote no coelho primeiro como lançou a shuriken de volta com a cauda!

-Datebayo! Mas o que é isso? –Naruto pensou ter imaginado a cena, mas não era imaginação, o lobo havia mesmo mandado a shuriken de volta, a manga direita da sua camisa fora rasgada porque ele quase não desviou a tempo.

-Há, já sei! É você né Sasuke? Usou um henge, pra me sacanear né? Você vai ver seu metido, eu vou te encher de pancada. Vem!

O lobo não moveu um músculo sequer, estava olhando friamente para Naruto com sua presa na boca, ele tinha pelo negro arrepiado no pescoço, olhos amarelos e fucinho lupino comprido, era cheio de cicatrizes de cortes nas costas e nas laterais, naruto não tinha visto, mas o lobo tinha um lenço vermelho amarrado nas costas.

-Muito bem! Se você não vem... -Disse ele levando a mão no bolso de traz e retirando uma kunai-...Eu vou!

Partindo em direção ao lobo, lançou a kunai que cortou o ar direto no seu alvo.

-Acertei! he-he!

Kalmapf

Onde havia um lobo alvejado agora tinha um tronco de madeira com uma kunai encravada, o ninja parou na mesma hora.

-Mas como é possível? Ele fez um kawarimi, sem desfazer o hegen!

A duvida imperava na já confusa cabeça do ninja loiro, que não teve mais que milésimos para tentar explicar porque havia levado um chute do lobo e estava voando em direção a arvore mais próxima.

BAf!

Com um baque seco, Naruto caia na floresta completamente confuso, como um animal conseguia usar golpes ninjas? Ele olhou para frente e o lobo ainda o fitava de forma provocativa com sua presa na boca. O ninja agora não estava tão certo de que era o seu colega pregando uma peça.

-Ok, lutarei sério desta vez. –Ficou de pé e fez posição de Jutsu.

!Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Panf, Panf, Panf, Panf

Quatro clones reais do loirinho surgiram em meio a fumaça, sem dizer nada todos eles sumiram em vultos, indo na direção do lobo. Os olhos do animal (O lobo!) oscilaram por um instante, então uns dos Narutos apareceu do lado direito do animal.

U! – O lobo levou um _upper kick_ no baço do 1º, subindo uns metros.

Zu! – Agora havia levado um upper punch nas costas do 2º, subindo ainda mais.

Ma-ki – Agora o lobo levava dois chutes em arco ascendente (de dentro para fora) do 3º e do 4º, subindo, próximo as copas das arvores.

-NaRuTO REND...Quê? – disse o 5º Naruto que aparecia a cima do oponente pronto para desferir o ultimo golpe.

O lobo fez posição de jutsu, sim, isso mesmo! Flutuando no ar em posição de justu, os seus olhos amarelos brilharam para o loirinho que estava com uma cara de espanto.

Kabonf

O lobo se transformou em um ninja loiro, de corte asa delta, cara juvenil, olhos azuis como os do Naruto, vestia um traje de sombras azul, mas com uma meia armadura da mesma cor com ombreiras do tamanho de bolas de futebol, um enorme cachecol vermelho lhe escondia a parcialmente à face. Naruto ficou absorto com o que acabará de acontecer e só voltou a pensar novamente quando levou um chute gancho bem no meio do queixo, e antes que ele atingisse o chão o vulto azul desceu em uma espiral atingindo os clones parando, só para guardar a ninja-to com aquele característico "clim"!

Panf, Panf, Panf, Panf

Os clones sumiram assim que o loirinho beijou o chão, Naruto levantou-se rescostando em uma arvore ainda surpreso.

--_Nanda_? Mas quem é você?

Zapt

-Gahhhhh. O.o!!!!

Uma kunai atingiu a madeira, 3 milésimos acima de sua cabeça.

KABRUM!

-Gahhhhhhh O.O!!!!!!!

Um raio rachou a arvore onde a kunai estava cravada.

-M-ma-mas c-como v-você...

O ninja azul partiu para cima de Naruto com a mão na espada, Naruto fechou os olhos esperando final o golpe odiando o Sasuke por estar com a Sakura-chan e também por não está ali para ajudá-lo.

-Stop Poppy!

O ninja azul parou na mesma hora e olhou para traz, Naruto abriu os olhos e fez o mesmo, e sua confusão mental quase o fez desmaiar. Um outro ninja azul exatamente igual, só que um pouco mais velho, tinha uma barba loira rala e uma cara menos juvenil que seu clone, estava parado olhando os dois.

-Poppy eu falei para caçar coelhos e não crianças! –bradou o ninja.

O ninja azul mais jovem se encolheu de forma canina e desfez a transformação indo na direção do dono em forma de lobo.

- É, vejo que não me desobedeceu por completo! Disse pegando o coelho da boca do seu animal.

-Good girl! .

Ele olhou para Naruto, este se levantou depressa e disse:

-Ei esse coelho é meu! Eu vi primeiro e esse bicho ae me tomou ele!

O ninja azul olhou para o seu companheiro canino em tom de desaprovação, esta se encolheu toda.

-E você é quem? – Perguntou a Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki! Futuro hokage da Vila oculta da folha! E você forasteiro?

-GalforD Davis Weller, muito prazer! Olha como desculpas pelo que minha amiga aqui fez que tal nos almoçasse juntos, eu faço a comida, hein?

-T-tá, mas, mas mantenha esse bicho longe de mim!Oe...Sai, sai!

O cão de GalforD correu para cima de Naruto o derrubando no chão e lambendo sua cara.

-Háhahaha, paresce que ela gostou de você...

To be continued...

Nanda: Quê?

kuso: merda


	2. Chapter 2

Nota do Autor:  
"Vocês, habituais fãs do Naruto, talvez não saibam que é o "outro" ninja loiro que está na história que vocês estão lendo, então farei a ficha dele para que possam se interar melhor sobre a história."

Ficha:  
Nome: Galford Davis Weller Idade: 21(original), 46(ná história.  
Sangue Tipo: O Conceito: Ninja Samurai Que é?: É o primeiro ninja loiro dos animês, foi concebido no game "samurai Shodawn" da antiga NeoGeo.(O resto de suas origens o mesmo revela na história)  
-Que é o Lobo-  
Loba, ou melhor cadela. Poppy é o husk siberiano do GalforD está com ele desde do primeiro Samurai Shodawn, ela é um Nindog (Ninja dog), bem parescido com os do Kakashi, porém, Poppy é um ninja altamente treinado (conhece e executa todas as tecnicas de GAlford) tornando-a uma poderosa aliada nas suas batalhas.Ela é extremamente obediente e fiel, ao GalforD. A relação de um com o outro pode ser chamada, sem nenhum exagero, de uma relação fraternal.Ela não fala mas ambos se entendem sem nescessidade de palavras.

E agora sem mais delongas a história...

Capitulo dois

Spy?

Naruto brincava com Poppy na margem do rio que cortava a floresta, próximo à vila, o cheiro que pairava no ar era muito bom, guisado de coelho era o prato do almoço.

-Oe..GalforD-sama, a que vila oculta você pertence?-Disse enquanto jogava um fresbe para Poppy ir apanhar.

-Me chame de Gal, ok? A nenhuma, fui treinado por um mestre ronin e não em uma escola.-disse o ninja loiro sem desviar a atenção dos legumes que estva despejando aos poucos no caldeirão.-Mas o que me impresiona Naruto, é você! Você é muito novo para ser um ninja, mesmo assim é muito habil, poucas são as pessoas que eu conheço que conseguiram atingir a Poppy in battle, que dizer em batalha.

-Eu sou um ninja sim, tá vendo isso aqui...-apontava para bandana em sua cabeça,uma placa metálica com a marca de Konoha-...Lutei muito pra conseguir isso aqui, isso na nossa vila prova que a pessoa é apta para ser um ninja.

-Ahh, eu tenho algo parecido, esse cachecol vermelho, foi dado um a mim e outro à Poppy quando completamos nosso treino.- Agora Gal abanava com um leque, para o fogo pegar mais altura.

-"Completamos"? Seu cão tambem é um ninja?-Agora era Naruto que corria atraz do fresbe, que Poppy havia lançado devolta.

-Tanto quanto você Naruto! Ela foi treinada na mesma intensidade que eu, suas cicatrizes são prova disso.-GalforD abria o pacotinho de miojo e colocava no caldeirão e ainda sem desviar a atenção da comida, perguntou:

-Naruto, você combinou de vim pescar com alguém?

-Não Gal-san, por que a pergunta?

-Tem alguem nos seguindo desde que nos encontramos na floresta.-Agora estava testando o tempero-

-Quem?-disse o "atento" ninja olhando em volta.-Não vejo ninguem, tem certeza disso Gal-san?

-Pega Poppy! -Disse mexendo o conteudo do caldeirão.

Klaponf

O nindog sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça branca no mesmo instante que Galford terminará a frase. Um logo minuto de silencio se passou, Naruto ainda investigava ao redor pensando que tavez o ninja azul estivesse errado sobre o espião, ele certamente, como "grande" ninja que era, teria percebido se alguem os tivesse seguid...

-AIAI(Woof)!AIAIAIAIA(Woof)IAIAIAIAIAI(Wooof)AIAIAIAIAIAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um estardalhaço foi ouvido vindo do interior da floresta. O barulho foi aumentando até os motivos de tanto barulho se revelarem saindo para a margem...Poppy seguia aos latidos, uma menina morena de vestes brancas.

-Hinata?! "O.o!

-Stop Poppy, came here...Gooood Gir...No No Poppy.-O cachrro havia pegado a menina pela gola e a trazia aos solavancos pela grama.-No Poppy, não mandei você trazê-la!

-Wooof!

-Sim, eu sei que mandei você pegar mas não era literal...Ah deixa de mão! "U.u -É sua amiga Naruto?

-Sim, é minha colega de classe, Hinata Hyuuga.-A frase soou tão impessoal que parecia que o loirinho falava de um Objeto e não de uma pessoa.

-Hinata-chan que diabos você faz aqui? Tava me seguindo de novo? O.ó

(De novo?)Pensou GalforD.

A garota corou, olhou para baixo e começou a pressionar os indicadores em sinal de ansiedade, inspirou fundo e começou a falar.

-E-eu v-vi a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-kun fazendo piquinique perto da praça mas não tinha visto v-você Naruto-kun, daí eu pensei que talvez você tivesse perdido o almoço, daí eu fiz uns bolinhos de arroz e...e...

-O quê, você viu os dois juntinhos? X( -Disse Naruto interrompendo a moça.  
(Ele ignorou completamente a aparte de ela ter trazido os bolinhos...) continuava o pensativo ninja azul.

-Vocês são namorados?-GalforD Soltou derrepente.

A garota corou a a ponto de se comaparar ao cachecol de Gal, que era vermelho carmesim. Naruto se esgasgou com a própia raiva, corando em seguida.

-N-não, não! Ela é a minha colega de escola, "apenas" isso...Hinata baixou os olhos, agora um pouco tristes.

(Ah,I got it!Ela gosta dele e ele é tão tapado que não percebe!)Pensou Gal triunfante.

-Poisé Hinata, como pode ver eu vou almoçar com o meu amigo aqui e...!shuTap! Ai!Heei Gal-san oque você está fazen...

-O que ele quis dizer, Senhorita Hinata, é que nós gentilmente à convidamos para que possa almoçar conosco.

Gal fez uma grande reverência e beijou a mão da moça.

-E meu nome é GalforD, your slave.

-Hey não vai ter comida pra todo mund...!shutap! Ai!

-Está pronto, hora de comermos!-Disse Gal pegando os louças da mochila.

-Hey Hinata, oque a Sakura e Sasuke estavam comen...!Shutap! Ai! Até você Poppy!

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Três

Inner Devil

!!GOCHISOO-SAMA!!

Expressão pra agradecer a refeição.

Depois de um delicioso almoço, estavam todos deitados na grama olhando o céu azul repleto de nuvens brancas como os olhos especiais de Hinata.

-Ela é cega?!o.O? supreendeu-se GalforD, que até então não tinha percebido os olhos leitosos de Hinata, muito brilhantes e vivos mas sem pupilas, um leve aro uma pouco mais escuro delimitava a irís da cornea.

-Hua..huahuahuahauhahahaha. Naruto desatou a rir.

-Qual é a graça? ¬.¬?

-GalforD-sama, eu não sou cega não, meu olhos são especiais, é como uma herança de familia.

-Nice, e oque seus olhos especiais fazem?

-Bom, eu não sei ainda tooodos os poderes dele mas se eu me concentrar consigo ter uma visão panorâmica, tipo 360°.

-Oh isso é incrivel! E você Naruto tem algum poder especial?

-Oh, Naruto-kun é incrivel ele é o unico da vila que consegue...

-Oe...Intrometida ele perguntou para mim...!Shutap!(Onomatopéia de um Mega Pescotapa)...Ai, GAl-san esse seu cachorro é louco!

Hinata corou e recomeçou a "paradinha" de presionar os indicadores.

-Woof- u.ú

-Ela acha que você não foi educado, mas me fale, você tem alguma habilidade fantástica?

-Hehe!É claro que eu "O grande Naruto" tenho! Muitos não sabem mas sou chamdo de exercito de um ninja só!

-Exército de um ninja só?

-Exército de um ninja só?

Disseram em unisono.

-Yep!Hehe!Com uma unica tecnica posso derrubar milhares de ninjas.Vejam só o que eu aprendi nesses últimos tempos.

O Ninja se levantou, fez uma base afastando as pernas, posição de Jutsu e começou a concentrar o chakra.

-Preparem-se para ver minha incrivel técnica suprema!Bwahahahahaha!

Filetes azuis começaram a darçar pelo corpo de Naruto formando uma silhueta energica e criando uma pertubação no ar.

-Ooooooohhhhhhhhh!Wonderful!

-É agora! Tecnica suprema da familia Uzumaki!

SeXy No JuTsU!BiG MuNe Version!

Mune: peitos!

(tradução: Técnica Sexy, versão peitões!)

Klaponf!!!

Uma nuvem de fumaça envolveu o ninja loiro, e se dissolveu em suguida revelando a mais linda, perfeita e peituda loira que Galford vira em vida e ainda por cima estava usando um maiô minimo!

-Gahhhhhhhhhhhh!♥♥?!

!BoNc!(onomatopéia de um mega cascudo!)

-Ai!Datebayo?Você não gostou?

-ONDE JÁ SE VIU UM NINJA USAR ESSE TIPO DE TECNICA! E AINDA POR CIMA NA FRENTE DE UMA GAROTA!

Hinata estava com as mãos na frente dos olhos, muito envergonhada por sinal.

-He, foi mal!p Mas e você? Fica falando de todo mundo e não vi um poder seu sequer, alias de onde você veio?

-Bem...

GalforD fechou os olhos e se sentou.

-Pelo que eu me lembro, antes de ser enviado para cá eu estava morando perto de Kobe que fica em uma ilha chamada Japão, na vila natal da minha esposa Nakoruru.

-Oh GalforD-sama, você é casado?-Perguntou Hinata.

-Não lesada, "esposa" é uma forma mais educada de dizer escrava. û.ú

-retrucou Naruto.

!Shutap!

-Aiiii! Pô, Até tu Hinata?!

-Eu era casado sim Hinata, não sou mais?

-E Por quê?

Os olhos do ninja azul ora vividos e brilhantes, ficaram tristes e opaco com a pergunta, ele olhou para seus pés antes de responder.

-Por que ela morreu...Eu tive que matá-la.

-Nani?

-Ohhhhh!

Os dois ninjas de Konoha se surpreenderam não apenas com as palavras de Galford, mas também com o rio de lágrimas que escorria dos seus olhos, mas seu tom de voz era rígido e pesaroso.

-Ela era uma sacerdotisa muito poderosa, nunca vi ninguém lutara tão bem contra espíritos e youkais, quando finalmente achávamos que tínhamos destruído o ultimo mal do Japão, nos casamos e pela primeira vez em 7 anos, descansamos...

Gal deu um longo suspiro e se levantou enxugando as lagrimas.

-Mas não deveríamos ter relaxado tanto, a paz nunca dura para sempre. Um dia enquanto eu trabalhava na lavoura, vi Nakoruru sair de casa estranha, nem falou comigo. Passou um tempo e ouvi barulhos vindo do vilarejo, quando cheguei lá ela tinha matado a metade dos camponeses e estava tentando entrar no templo do qual ela mesmo era guardiã. Logo percebi que ela estava possuída, tentei de todas as formas para-la se ela entrasse no templo ressuscitaria a criatura maléfica e como caçador de demônios, não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. Então tive que...

Hinata ficou em silêncio, Naruto olhava para baixo com os punhos cerrados.

-Gal-san, o que você disse que era mesmo...?

Galford enrijeceu, ele se virou para Naruto devagar, e disse em leve tom.

-Sou um caçador de demônios, Naruto.

Naruto sentia suas entranhas se contorcerem, ele mais que ninguém deveria estar a quilômetros do ninja azul. Mas parece que Galford já sabia disso.

-Eu sinto muito Naruto...

-Não sinta ainda não começamos a lutar...

-Lutar? Naruto-kun, Galford-sama o que está acontecendo?

Disse Hinata aflita, o céu começa a se encher de nuvens cor de chumbo.

-Hinata, Sai daqui! Disse Naruto rispidamente sem tirar os olhos do chão.

-Por quê? O que está havend...

-Vá Hinata, por favor... Disse Galford que não tirava os olhos de Naruto.

Hesitante Hinata correu para floresta.

-Não foi coincidência nos encontrarmos não é?-Perguntou Naruto em tom irônico.

-Em parte não, fui jogado aqui nesse mundo pelo ultimo demônio que enfrentei, entenda Naruto. Você é uma ameaça pra todos da sua vila, para Hinata, para Sakura...EU mais que ninguém te entendo.

-Não, não entende não...

-Se houvesse outro jeito...

-Não me entregarei sem luta.

-Não esperaria que fosse de outra forma.

-Me diga só uma coisa... Naruto agora apertava tanto as mãos fechadas que elas estavam ficando vermelhas.

-Fale...

-Desde quando você sabe?

-Desde que bati os olhos em você, e confirmei quando vi seu Chakra.

-Estou pronto... -Disse Naruto pulando para traz e se colocando em posição de combate.

-Tentarei ser breve... -Disse Galford fazendo o mesmo.

-Não cante vitória ainda...

Finalmente Naruto levantara o rostos seus olhos estavam determinados e havia um sorriso em sua boca, o sorriso de quem não teme nada. Nem mesmo a morte.

To Be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo quatro

Sad memories

"As folhas balançaram com a mudança repentina de clima, onde havia um céu azul e limpído agora residia uma nuvem negra de tempestade. O vento varria a margem do rio, levantando algumas folhas avulsas. Dois ninjas loiros fitavam-se desafiadoramente, de um lado O maior caçador de demônios da história, do outro, O garoto com o maior e mais forte demônio da história em seu corpo.

-Pelo tempo que te observei, Naruto...-Começou GalforD-...Custei a acreditar que você tinha um demônio de tal calibre em seu corpo. Mas tambem percebi que...Você é igual a mim quando tinha sua idade, solitário, independente, brincalhão e determinado.

-Não me compare a você...Eu não tiro a vida das pessoas que amo.-Disse o loirinho bravo.

-Você tem razão, tirei a vida da minha esposa, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, mas te garanto Naruto: ela não iria preferir que fosse de outro jeito. Se conhecia bem a Nakoruru, se eu deixa-se ela entrar no templo e libertar o demônio que a possuía, ela nunca me perdoaria.

-...E agora você diz que não teve escolha.

-Pelo contrário Naruto, tive sim. No meio da luta, Nakoruru tomou parcialmente o controle do corpo dela...

As lembranças adentraram a mente de Galford, aquele dia de inverno, aquele dia que ele nunca iria esquecer. Ele estava no meio da vila, havia corpos de mulheres, crianças e monges do templo espalhados pela cidade, ele chegou no templo a ponto de ver nakoruru dizimar oque ahavia sobrado dos monges.

-Nakoruru, PARE!

-Hã?Quem é você?-A voz de Nakoruru outrora doce e gentil como os ventos da primavera, agora soava dúbia e estridente.

-Ahhhh, sim, agora me lembro, você é o marido dessa mulher...

-Ordeno que saia imediatamente do corpo dela, criatura nefasta, vamos me enfrete!-A voz de Galford era energica e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

-Seria um prazer, caro ninja, se não fosse por um imprevisto. Não tenho corpo fisico, mas sua esposa logo me concederá um quando entrar no templo e pegar o artefato que lá existe.Assim darei cabo de você e de todos que se interpuserem no meu caminho!

panf!

Agora Galford estava na frente do portal do templo.

-Não permitirei que renasça.

-Ohhhh, nããão é? Então enfrenterá sua esposinha e veremos se consegue machucá-la.

E com uma risada insana, a criatura que possuia o corpo de Nakoruru atacou Galford. A luta durou poucos golpes, pois Galford sempre fora mais habilidoso que sua esposa mesmo na juventude.Machucado, o demônio resolveu apelar.

-Então...Você tem coragem...

-você não é ela, a Nakoruru que eu conheço não faria nenhuma dessas coisas, você só possui o corpo dela e eu te expurgarei demônio!

-Mas então...você terá que matá-la!Huahuahuahuaha

-C-como?

-Isso mesmo...Só mantando-a você me expurga...Agora morra!

Os movimentos de Galford ficaram mais lentos, ele apanhou muito. Todo ferido, ele esperava que o golpe de misericórdia fosse dado, mas então aconteceu.

-Hora de morrer!Hã?Meu braço, não se move!C-como essa humana se interpôs ao meu controle?Gahhhh!

-G-Gal, Gal, meu amor...

-Nakoruru!

-G-gal, você tem que me matar...

-N-não, Não Nakoruru deve haver outro jeito!

-Não, O demônio não estava mentindo, e-ele só ira morrer se eu morrer também...

-Não, eu não consiguo...

-Por favor Galford, eu não quero mais matar ninguem...não tenha medo...eu não te abandaonarei nunca, sempre estarei do seu lado.

Galford sabia o que tinha que fazer, ele se levantou com muito esforço e pegou sua espada. Chegou em Nakoruru e a abraçou-a longamente.

-Nos veremos em breve?-Disse ela em tom meigo.

-Em breve...

GAlford voltava das lembranças e Naruto havia se surpreendido com a história.

-Pense Naruto, e se você perder o controle do demonio que reside você? Você irá matar a todos, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke...Você realmente quer isso?

-...E-eu não irei deixar que ela me derrote.Eu não escolhi nascer com ela!

-Eu sei...Mas não posso deixar que ela retorne Naruto. Nem que para isso eu tenhar que retalhar você!-A voz de Galford se alterou.

-Eu fiz um juramento..."Não deixarei que o mal, seja ele o tamanho e a forma que for, se sustente neste ou em qualquer mundo que eu residir. A justiça sempre prevalecerá, enquanto eu ainda conseguir empunhar uma espada!"

-Então terei que te aleijar!-Disse Naruto risonho.

Panf!

Galford sumiu do lugar onde estava, Naruto olhou rapidamente ao redor e...

Plink!

...Sua kunai quase não defendeu a espada do ninja, que surgui logo atraz dele, a força era bem maior se comparada com a força da Poppy, a mão de Naruto começou a doer e ele via que Galford não fazia esforço algum. Ele desvencilhiou o e flaqueou o adversário, mas sua kunai não chegou a arranhá-lo. Ele pulou para trás e logo teve que desviar as shuriknes que Gal havia lançado, uma mera distração pois o ninja azul já sumia de novo. Naruto sentiu um vento a suas costas.

-Não me pegará duas vezes com o mesmo truque!

Naruto deu um mortal "carpado" indo parar nas costa do agressor, onde ele cravou sua kunai, mas a criatura nem sangrou, logo o ninja percebeu que havia caido muito facílmente em uma armadilha ao ver o marionete caricaturado de Galford dar a lingua para ele.

-Kawarimi!

Slash!

Um corte na diagonal acertou a costas no loirinho fazendo o sangue manchar a grama, e o corte o teria partido ao meio se ele fosse um pouco mais lerdo.

-Ah Agora já chega! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf,Ponf(e acrescente mais uns 100 ponfs!).

120 clones reais do loirinho aparesceram lotando a margem do rio de carinhas roupas de paraquedistas laranja. O original em meio a um coro de vozes gritou:

-PAu no oxigênadoooooooooo!

E a onda de guris loiros foi lançada para cima de GalforD, seu rosto estava sério, Um vulto aparesceu do seu lado uma versão mais jovem dele mesmo vestindo o mesmo traje de sombras azul e com o mesmo olhar determinado.

-Você demorou...Poppy.

Sem dizer mais nada, os dois ninjas azuis passaram pela onda como um raio e todos os Bushins do Naruto ficaram paralizados. Os dois ninjas azuis se viraram e guaradaram a espada, e enquanto a mesma ia sendo embanhiada os bushins iam sumindo. Até restar o original, agora com um outro corte em diagonal no peito. Naruto se ajoelhou levando a mão na ferida que ardia muito. Tava na cara que Galford era muito superior a ele, mas ele já havia derrotado ninjas poderosos e não se daria por venicido. Com dificuldade ele se levantou levou o brço direito para baixo abrindo a palma da mão e segurando o pulso direito com a mão esquerda, o ar ao redor se agitou, e uma bola de energia começou a se formar na sua mão.

-Ese é meu golpe supremo!

Naruto avançou para Galford e Poppy apostando suas últimas fichas.

RAAASENNNNNGANNNN!

DOOOOOKANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

-He! Yatta! .V

Naruto havia atingido o alvo e uma enorme explosão havia se formado no lugar onde antes Gal e Poppy se encontravam, porem...Quando a poeira baixou naruto viu uma coisa que tirou totalmente seu folêgo, Galford Havia segurado seu Rasengan com apenas uma mão e nem um fio de cabelo do ninja foi removido do lugar.

-N-nanda? Como isso é possivel?

Impassivel Galford olhou profundamente para os olhos de naruto e disse:

-Let´s go Poppy!

Banf!

Poppy apareceu atraz do loirinho, e oque naruto viu depois disso foi uma sucessão de cortes, que o atingiam dos dois lados, depois dois pares de braços fortes o seguraram o levaram para o céus e o jogaram no chão novamente o seu impacto foi acompanhado de uma descarga eletrica de milhares de volts, o laranjinha kiqou e foi cair, agonizante, na margem do rio.

Gal se aproximou do corpo quase inerte de Naruto, os olhos do garoto estavam arregalados tentando entender oque havia acontecido. Ele retirou a espada, mirou a abeça do garoto e baixou...

Planc!

Gal sentia que a espada parava no meio do caminho, ele olhou para baixo e Naruto havia travado a mesma nos dentes! Mas o garoto estava completamente diferente, seu olhos que eram azuis estavam vermelhos, as linhas na sua face se abriram, seu sorriso era maléfico e uma aura vermelha emanava do seu corpo, a aura lançou Galford para trás e o garoto se levantou.

-Você irá morrer...hehehehe!

Por algum motivo macabro Galford sentiu que as palavras soavam como foice da morte, ou talvez tenha sido os cem socos de que levou do naruto no instante seguinte...

To BE continued! 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco

The Bust

-Gahhhhhhhhhh

GalforD já estava apanhando fazia 30 minutos, no mínimo 4 costelas suas estavam quebradas, seus braços estavam luxados, suas

pernas com enormes hematomas, sem contar os cortes que havia levado de Naruto assim que ele despertou a Kyubi.

-O que foi seu ninjinha meia-boca? Não consegue enfrentar o loirinho aqui?

Naruto deu outro chute no estômago de GalforD que o jogou contra as arvores, derrubando algumas no processo.

-Achou que ia ser tão fácil assim me derrotar seu loiro burro!

Deu outro chute no peito de Galford o jogando nas margens do rio perto do inerte corpo de Poppy. Gal ficou parado vendo a

imagem da sua cara arrebentada refletida na água, nunca tinha apanhado tanto para um demônio, seus pensamentos estavam

confusos em relação a força de Naruto, não calculava que o ninjinha pudesse conter tanto poder em si.

-Sabe...-Começou Naruto, mas não falava com suas palavras.-Eu sou o demônio mais poderoso desse mundo, matei milhares de

ninjas muito mais habilidosos que você, dizimei quase toda vila da folha inclusive os pais desse muleque, e você acha que era

só chegar aqui e dar cabo dele e de mim?

Naruto pegou Gal pelo colarinho da armadura e o levantou como se ele fosse feito de papelão, Gal fitou seus olhos, era pura

maldade e desejo de morte, a aura vermelha que emanava do garoto forma uma silhueta de uma raposa.

-Eu vou te matar seu verme hehehe, e um dia vou me livrar dessa prisão, e matarei esse garoto e a todos que ele

ama!Morrraaaaaaa!

Flush!

A mão de Naruto atravessou o abdomem do ninja, o sangue escorreu pela manga da jaqueta, Galford já devia estar agonizando mas

olhou Naruto nos olhos, NAruto se surpreendeu com a expressão, por que não era uma expressão de dor e sim de choro e

desespero, rios de lagrimas desciam pelo rosto de Galford e ele enfim disse:

-L-lembra-se de q-quando e-eu disse que n-nós erámos muito p-parecidos?V-você m-me forçou a l-liberar algo que eua havia

reprimido h-há muito t-tempo...M-me perdoe.

-Oque você está dizendo seu maldito?

GRrrrrrrrrr...

Um barulho chamou a atenção de Naruto. Era Poppy rosnando, mas o rosnado não era para ele e fitou galford por uns minutos e saui ganindo como se tivesse levado um safanão...Então ele começou a sentir que

seu pulso doia, ele se voltou e a mão de GalforD estava apertando seu pulso com uma força que um moribundo não deveria ter,

então começaram as mudanças...

-O que está acontecendo aqui...?

Os cabelos de GalforD que eram arrepiados baixaram de uma só vez se tornando lisos e cobrindo os seus olhos fechados, a cor

do seus cabelços que eram de um amarelo dourado prataram gradativamente, a tensão no pulso de naruto aumentou muito e quando

o ninja pensou em soltar era tarde, ele praticamente comeu uma esfera de energia elétrica que explodiu o jogando muito

longe.

(Mas como eu não vi esse golpe?)Pensou o loirinho desnorteado com a dor.

Ele olhou para o lugar onde o tinha deixado seu oponente e se surpreendeu, GalforD havia mudado complemente. Vestes ficaram

purpuras seus cabelos loiros prateados e longos e em sua cara olhos amarelos como o de lobos, faiscas dançavam por todo seu corpo, e

o ceú nunca estivera tão negro.

-ORA, ORA...O QUÊ TEMOS AQUI?- Sua voz agora soava grave e sarcástica. -HA, GALFORD, GALFORD...LÁSTIMA DA FAMILA, NÃO É? TODA

VEZ QUE A COISA FICA FEIA VOCÊ ME CHAMA...SE BEM QUE JÁ FAZ UM TEMPINHO QUE NÃO APAREÇO. ENTÃO QUEM É A VÍTIMA DA VEZ?

A criatura olhou para Naruto sentado como uma raposa, observava com certo interesse.

-SEU NOME?...NÃO GOSTO DE MATAR DESCONHECIDOS.

-kYUBI, O demônio raposa de nove caudas e o seu, seu insolente?

-tHE BUST,O SEPTASECULAR ANCESTRAL DESSE INFELIZ QUE SE NOMEIA GALFORD.

-Septasecular?

-SIM, 700 ANOS DE COEXISTÊNCIAS COM OS MAIS FRACOS DA FAMILIA, SOU UM LEGADO INVOLUNTÁRIO PARA AQUELES QUE SÃO OS MAIS

INCAPAZES. MAS QUE INTERESSANTE, VOCÊ TEM A FORMA DE UM MENINO...

-Esse garoto é minha prisão, digamos que tenho quase a mesma função que você.

-AHHHH! ENTENDO AGORA POR QUE ELE ME CHAMOU, VOCÊ É UM PODEROSO DEMÔNIO. MARAVILHOSO! ISSO QUER DIZER QUE ESTA LUTA NÃO SERÁ

NEM UM POUCO ENTEDIANTE.

Em um micromilésimo de segundo Bust alcançou Naruto e começou a golpea-lo com tal força que as defesas do ninja laranja,

provocavam ondas de choque.  
Os dois trocaram um soco que os fizeram distanciar um do outro.

-É...Rebateu Naruto,limpando sangue do canto da boca.-Vai ser muito interesante.

Naruto sumui novamente, reapareceu atras de Galford e lhe plicou um chute no pescoço.

Klonfff!

Um pedaço de madeira deixou estraçalhado estava no lugar do corpo de Galford instantes depois do golpe. Logo o mesmo deu uma

"martelada" nas costas do ninja o lançando com muita velocidade na direção do chão.

Bonffff!

Muita poeira foi levantada, então milhares de clones vieram voando na direção de Galford cada um com um rasengan na mão.

Dokan, dokan, Xabun, Bum, ( e muitas outras onomatopéias de explosão esdrúxulas.)

Galford saia da fumaça um pouco chamuscado, seguido de Naruto que ainda o golpeava. Mas em um lapso na defesa, Naruto foi

surpreendido e recebeu um golpe que foi seguido de uma descarga elétrica vinda das nuvens negras que jogou o ninja para

muito, mas muito longe dali.

E não tão longe dali vinha Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi e Hinata muito aflitos. E a luta só havia começado.

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis

The Same Face of Coin 

Kakashi lia, ao som da chuva que havia chegado derrepente, o sétimo volume do seu livro predileto: "Paraíso do flerte", tomando um chocolate quente e tranqüilo na poltrona da sua casa. O capitulo estava muito empolgante. o protagonista que havia corrido a metade história de sua amada pois sabia que seu melhor amigo, que o havia salvado quando criança, também gostava dela, estava fazendo de tudo para que os dois ficassem juntos, mas acabou apaixonado pela irmã gêmea dela, que por sua vez, gostava do pai dele que tinha um romance secreto com a professora estagiária da estação de esqui no qual todos estavam hospedados, e agora, travava uma competição mortal com o filho descendo a parte montanha mais íngreme.(?). O capitulo o emocionava tanto, que sem se dar conta, ele começou a lê-lo em voz alta.

-"Nakoro-kun tremia e suava frio ao ver quão íngreme era aquela montanha, mas não iria fraquejar se quisesse que Nataly-chan fosse sua e não do seu velho e safado pai que agora se mostrava confiante. Eles se prepararam e desceram a montanha. Os esquis cortavam a neve branca e ganhavam muita velocidade na descida íngreme, Nakoro era o mais rápido porém, seu pai o distraiu quando gritou:"

-Kakashi-sensei o Naruto está com sérios problemas!

-Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O.O!

Kakashi havia caído de sua poltrona pois Hinata o assustara entrando na casa feito um foguete, toda essopada e muito aflita.

-Ah...Hinata-chan o que ouve? Disse calmamente limpando o chocolate da suas veste e também do seu livro.

-O Naruto-kun! Ele está enfrentando outro ninja!

-E qual é o problema? O Naruto é um ninja bastante experiente para enfrentar combates justos(ou seja duelos).

-M-mas kakashi-sensei, esse ninja, é um caçador de demônios!

-----------O.o!------------

Kakashi ficou sério, ele largou o livro e copo no chão, foi até a mesa pegou uma ou duas coisas e sem se virar para Hinata, falou:

-Onde ele está?

-2km para o norte depois da saída da vila, perto do rio.

-Vá agora avisar Sakura e Sasuke, diga-os que quero Vê-lo na saída norte da cidade em dez minutos.

-Sim.

Hinata desapareceu num vulto, Kakashi olhou para o céu pela sua janela ele estava negro e raios caiam em lugares distantes.

-Resista Naruto. Disse sumindo em seguida.

O)(O

A luta transcorria violentamente entre Kyubii Naruto e Galford Bust. Crateras no chão, arvores arrancadas ou pegando fogo em alguns pontos, até o leito do rio havia sido "ampliado" pelo danos da batalha. Naruto estava todo ferido, cortes e queimaduras o marcavam por todo seu corpo, mesmo assim a cara de sarcasmo não desaparecia. E na mesma situação se encontrava Galford, sua meia-armadura se encontrava em frangalhos, seu rosto estava marcado de garras assim como o resto do corpo mas a diferença é que o sorriso de Galford não era de sarcasmo era mais um sorriso insano de alegria.

-Wonderful, nunca vi oponente que resistisse tanto...Você é muito impressionante.

-Cala a sua maldita boca e luta seu oxigenado!

-Ho, mas que indelicadeza é essa baixinho, será que está com medo de perder?

-A única pessoa que vai ficar com medo aqui vai ser você!

Naruto partiu em fúria na direção do oponente.

-Ah, não existe inimgo mais fácil de derrotar do que aquele que está enfurecido!

Naruto deu um grande soco na barriga de Galford, o ninja azul cuspiu alguns ml's de sangue na grama e se curvou.

-Oque foi Gal? Tá ficando lerdo por um acaso? Será que é o medo da morte, ou o medo de mim? Hehehehehe!

-Garoto tolo!

-Como?

--------------!O.o!----------- 

GalforD aproveitou a proximidade de Naruto e agarrou o seu braço e em menos de um segundo colou um pedaço de papel na testa do loirinho. Naruto, que havia levado um susto, cambaleou um pouco para traz e parou.

-Oque? é essa sua técnica especial? Um pedaço de papel?! Agora você vai pagar por me subestimar seu humano desprezível e ...

-Meu corpo, meu corpo não se mexe! Miserável! oque você fez?

-Isso é um selo chinês antigo, feito para paralisar demônios. Eu não queria usá-lo mas como você tá dando muito trabalho...

Agora GalforD se aproximava devagar desembainhando sua espada.

-Quem diria! Um demônio tão poderoso pego com um truque de mago chinês! Agora eu vou te desativar, e depois acabarei com o seu recipiente!

GalforD se pôs em posição ofensiva e partiu em alta velocidade na direção do garoto.

-Devil Banishment Cut-(Corte do banimento demoníaco)

-------------Zaaaaash!---------------

A Aura da kyubii foi separada do corpo de Naruto e retalhada voltando em seguida para o "agora normal" corpo do garoto. Naruto caiu no chão de costas totalmente incapacitado, ele viu GalforD se aproximar e preparar-se para o golpe final, então tudo ficou silencioso, seu corpo parou de doer e ele não sentia mais frio, não estava mais deitado na grama e sim num campo de trigo dourado, se levantou e viu duas figuras num morro próximo, sentia que conhecia elas de muito tempo mas não reconhecia seus rostos. A figura mias alta que parecia ser um homem se aproximou e disse:

-Não.

-Não o quê? Pergutou Naruto se aproximando.

-Não é hora de você vim para cá?

-E por que não? Disse aproximando-se ainda mais mas ainda sem identificar o rosto.

-Você ainda não se tornou um hokage! Filho.

-P-pai?Papai!

Mas Naruto começou a tremer de frio e se ajoelhou no chão, as dores voltaram a lhe incomodar e ele se deu conta de que

voltara para o local da batalha. Sentia um formigamento no estômago, olhou para saber o motivo e viu Sakura usando seu chakra

para curá-lo.

-Sakura-chan! Você tem que sair daqui...Ele é muito forte e...

-Shhhhhhhiii! Não diga nada Naruto, você tá muito ferido tenho que melhorar sua condição antes de te levar para longe daqui.

-M-mas, o Galford vai nos achar e...

-Não se esforce Naruto-kun. Dessa vez era a doce voz de Hinata que Naruto ouvia. Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-kun estão atrasando ele para que possamos te levar daqui!

-M-mas eles vão morrer!

Sasuke e Kakashi estavam lutando a menos de cinco minutos e já haviam se ferido gravemente, apesar de os dois estarem com o Sharingan ativado e em terceiro estágio o inimigo os superava em força e rapidez.

-Kakashi-sensei! Eu não consigo copiar os movimentos dele! Disse Sasuke em tom de desespero.

-Eu também não, ele não usa jutsu para realizar suas técnicas. E parece que ele não é um ninja desse continente, ele não está usando nenhuma bandana de identificação.

-O que faremos?

-Temos que atrasá-lo ao máximo, para que Sakura e Hinata levem Naruto para a vila.

-Olha aqui!-Disse Galford derrepente. -Já me cansei de vocês dois, é contra política do Gal matar gente inocente mas não é contra a minha! Ou vocês saiam da minha frente ou matarei vocês dois!

-Acho que escolhemos ficar!-Disse Sasuke determinado.

-Ok! Bem Gal, como você pode ver eu dei a eles o beneficio da escolha, e eles escolheram!

O Bust se colocou em posição de jutsu.

-Kakashi-sensei, ele fala como se estivesse habitando outro corpo exatamente como a...

-...Kyubii do Naruto.

Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf,Banf( e mais uns 300 banf's)

Centenas de clones do Bust espalhavam pelo leito do rio.

-Mas como ele consegui copiar a técnica do Naruto?!-Disse Kakashi surpreso.

-Ora não me subestime! Essa técnica é muito simples de fazer quando se tem 700 anos de experiência como eu.-Disse as centenas de clones em uníssono.

-Como eu suspeitava!É outro demônio incarnado!

-Agora morram bastardos!

-----!Thunder Cut!-----------------

-----------Cabrum!-------------------

-GAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

-GAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

To be continued...

Esclarecimentos do Autor

Quem é Bust?

Na verdade "Bust" é um dos modos de jogo no Game de luta Samurai Shodanw( o outro é o "Slash"), que influência na maneira em que você aplica o Special. Eu resolvi usá-lo assim porque, o modo bust, é o modo sombrio. Sempre que você seleciona os personagens nesse modo, eles fazem cara de malvados.

Se Kyubii é a fodôna, por que ela não ganha?

Temos que levar em conta que o Galford não está lutando diretamente com o "demônio-raposa-de-nove-caudas", e sim com sua versão aprisionada no corpo do Naruto, e que apesar de ser super-fodôna, já levou um cacete do Sasuke.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo Final

Nakoruru's sword

-K-Kakashi-sensei eu não consigo me mover...

Sasuke lutava desenfreadamente contra o efeito do golpe de Bust, em um tempo incontável ele sentiu milhares de lâminas fatiarem cada centímetro do seu corpo, porem não viu corte ou sangue e nem sequer sentiu dor alguma, mas tinha certeza que havia sido retalhado.

-Eu consegui desviar parcialmente do golpe Sasuke, mas não sinto minha perna direita e nem meu braço esquerdo. Ele deve esta usando um técnica kendo que visa as terminações nervosas do oponente, paralisando os movimentos do corpo.

-Mas eu senti como se ele me tivesse cortado por inteiro!

-E cortou! Nos só não estamos em pedaços porque ele não embainhou a espada, ele usa o estilo Inpo. Nunca faz um golpe ou uma defesa sem antes guardar a espada.

-E agora o que faremos?

Bust tinha dispensado os clones depois do golpe, na verdade ele usou os clones apenas como distração, já que pegou os dois ninjas com um golpe só, se bem que não tinha certeza de que o mais velho tivesse recebido todos os golpes, mas era só guardar sua ninja-to (a espada dele) e tudo se resolveria, um silvo metálico de baixa freqüência abriria os cortes feito nos ninjas e tudo estaria acabado e bem fatiado.

-Não importa o que aconteça não podemos deixá-lo guardar a espada. Ele faz isso e nós viramos salame!

-Mas eu estou incapacitado! Não posso fazer nada!

-Ele cortou a ligação principal dos seus nervos, mas não as arrancou! Use seu chakra para mover seus músculos. Não preciso que lute só preciso de uma distração!

Sasuke não entendeu muito bem o recado, mas resolve tentar assim mesmo, ele fechou seus olhos e concentrou seu chakra para seus braços e consegui move-los bem lentamente. Kakashi com o braço útil tirou um pergaminho do bolso da calça e colocou na boca, Bust só olhou intrigado.

-Holy Maiden, Será que vocês não desistem? Eu já disse que não quero ser forçado a matar vocês... Se eu matar gente inocente, O Galford nunca mais me deixa sair para "brincar" novamente.

Kakashi furou a ponta do dedão numa kunai abriu o pergaminho e passou o dedo ensangüentado nele o fechando em seguida, e colocando entre o polegar e o indicador, forçando também, a outra mão a ficar em igual posição.

-Ah man dá um tempo você acha que vai me pegar com esse golp...

Sasuke apareceu do lado de Bust com um chidori na mão, porem Bust foi mais rápido e o fatiou em dois antes que ele completasse o golpe.

Bonf!

-Shit! Um kawarimi! - Disse Bust vendo as metades de Sasuke virarem fumaça, enquanto o mesmo continuava paralisado.

Do-ToN TsUiGa No JuTsU!

Crash!

Cinco Nin-dogs apareceram da terra e agarraram Galford imobilizando-o.

-Há, I'm Mad NoW! Isso não me deterá mais que alguns segundos seu ninja estúpido!

-Segundos é tudo que preciso!

Kakashi sumi num vulto e reapareceu nas costa de Bust, retirando a bainha das costas e eliminando o perigo, ou era o que ele achava.

Tztz...Tzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Uma incrível descarga elétrica jogou Kakashi e os nin-dogs para longe.Os nin-dogs desapareceram e Kakashi caiu de pé uns dez metros de Bust.

-Você morrerá primeiro! – Disse a voz aterradora de Bust atrás de Kakashi, nem o Rocklee era tão rápido, pensou o ninja. E enquanto pensava a pesada mão de Bust o agarrou pelo pescoço e o impulsionou para cima.

-Já caiu na velocidade de um raio Kakashi?

Lightening Toss!

Kakashi foi arremessado numa incrível velocidade indo atingir o chão num estrondo impressionante, acompanhado de uma descarga elétrica que levantou muita poeira e deixou um forte cheiro de ozônio no ar. Kakashi não se mexeu mais. Bust aterrissou no chão e apanhou sua bainha, passou pelo corpo de Sasuke sem ao menos olhá-lo e então embainhou sua espada fazendo o garoto se banhar no seu próprio sangue e cair no chão, inerte.

-Pronto! Estabilizei o estado do Naruto, agora podemos levá-lo! Venha Hinata me ajude a levantar essa anta antes que...Hinata se tá me ouvind...?! PELO AMOR DA LESMA GIGANTE!

Sakura viu Hinata parada de braços abertos impedindo a passagem do ninja azul. Na mão do ninja havia duas bandanas que dava o status de ninja aos habitantes da vila da folha oculta.

(Provavelmente as bandanas do kakashi-sensei e do... ah não!Sasuke-kun!) pensou Sakura.

-Eu não permitirei que você encoste um dedo nele seu demônio miserável!

-Olha aqui o pirralha, não te matei assim que te vi porque o Galford tem um sentimento muito forte para com você. Agora get out of my front! Se não seu destino será igual ao dos dois ali a trás! – Disse rodando as bandanas no dedo.

-Você não passará por mim! – Disse Hinata mais determinada do que nunca. – Sakura! Pegue o Naruto e corra para vila da folha o mais rápido que puder, lá ele estará seguro. Não importa o que aconteça, não pare!

Sakura ainda estava atordoada com a possível morte de Sasuke mas, despertou com o som da voz imperativa de Hinata, não importava o que tivesse ocorrido, ela ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir tinha que levar o Naruto para a vila! Ela pegou o pesado corpo do garoto e apoiou no ombro e começou a correr, começou também a amaldiçoar todos os dias em que o Naruto esteve presente em sua vida, por causa dele, seu piquenique havia ido por brejo, por causa dele ela não tinha dado o primeiro beijo no Sasuke, por causa desse loiro miserável (o Naruto) o seu grande amor poderia estar morto! Essa besta laranja, que vivia tentando chamar a atenção dela, que vivia ofuscando o romance(?) dela com o Sasuke, seria bom que ele estivesse morto e não seu amado.

Sakura estava tão entretida em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que disse isso tudo em voz alta. Não percebeu que Hinata tinha gritado, mas percebeu quando uma espada prateada fez sua franja ficar retinha quando desviou do golpe de Bust.

-Me entregue o garoto!

-Não!

Sakura pensou em gritar por ajuda, mas a chuva estava muito forte e ninguém a ouviria, precisaria distrair o demônio de outra maneira porque só faltava 100metros para chagar na vila.

-Por que protegê-lo? Ele carrega a maior arma de destruição em massa na barriga dele, se um dia "isso" se soltar acha que ele vai poupá-la?

-Não importa! O Naruto é meu amigo e prometi protegê-lo.

-Sakura? Sakura é seu nome né? Então você é a garota de quem esse garoto ai chamado Naruto gosta, né?

-UQUê?O.o

-Ah você não sabia? Esse loirinho ae na suas costas te venera! Ficou falando quase uma hora, só de você. Era Sakura é a mais linda, a Sakura é a mais esperta, Sakura isso, Sakura aquilo...E você nem liga né?Ouvi oque disse enquanto te perseguia.

Sakura sentiu uma pontada de remorso por tudo que falara à pouco.

-Então já que não se importa nem um pouco, deixe-o ae no chão salve a sua vida.

-É claro que me importo com ele! – Uma crescente onda de afeição foi crescendo no peito de Sakura, saber que Naruto gostava dela o fez subir uns degraus no seu conceito. -E não vou deixar que você o mate.

Bust baixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sarcástico, Sakura não havia percebido até então mas ele estava com três bandanas.

-All Rigth! Te matarei também!

Bust investiu contra a garota. Sakura ficou apreensiva, ela não podia tentar esquivas muito elaboradas e nem tinha mãos desocupadas para tentar um jutsu, o jeito seria aparar o golpe com o corpo do jeito menos danoso possível passar pelo ninja azul e alcançar a vila, mas ela sabia que também poderia morrer no processo...

-Certo Naruto! Vamos passar essa juntos!

Galford se aproximava com fúria, Sakura pronta para esquivar qualquer golpe, mas derrepente o ninja azul some em um vulto.

-Ah droga! Onde ele est...

Plink!-----------------

A espada de Galford ficou a centímetros da cabeça de Sakura, foi parada por outra espada totalmente igual, por outro ninja loiro também exatamente igual a Bust, só que mais novo. Bust retrocedeu uns metros olhando

com fúria para o outro ninja loiro.

-Cadela estúpida! Como ousa me interromper!

-Mas quem...Como??? Sakura estava confusa, uma cópia exata do seu algoz estava a protegendo.

-Po-ppyy... Disse Naruto fracamente ao ouvido de Sakura.

Bust começou a bradar novamente.

-Como ousa?! Te destruirei sua insolente! Não importa o que Galford irá pensar, te deixarei em pedaços!

O clone mais novo do ninja azul levou a mão as costas e retirou uma pequena katana, sua bainha era preta e muito ornamentada, com desenhos de pétalas de cerejeira.

-Como!O.o - Rugiu Bust. – Onde conseguiste isso, cão miserável?

Sakura percebeu que a expressão de Bust mudara derrepente, ele parecia ter medo do seu clone mais novo, ou do que ele estava segurando.

-Se afaste ou serei forçado a dar fim na sua vida insignificante! As palavras soavam em tom de desespero.

O ninja mais novo se preparou e como Galford fizera anteriormente com a Kyubii, deu um único e decisivo corte que retirou a alma de Bust do corpo do ninja, retalhou-a, e a fez voltar em pedaços.

O ninja azul cambaleou e foi de encontro ao solo sendo antes, amparado pelo seu clone mais novo. O clone olhou para a cara incrédula de sakura, e disse em alto e bom som:

-I cured your friends...They do'nt run more risk of life.

Terminado, jogou as bandanas perto de Sakura.

Sakura não entendeu pífias do que o ninja azul disse, mas sentiu um alivio profundo ao ouvir a voz dos seus amigos chegando, floresta adentro. O ninja azul sumiu na escuridão da floresta.

Naruto abriu os olhos e reconheceu o teto do hospital da vila, já estivera lá algumas vezes. Começava a amanhecer e ele não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha dormido. O criado do quarto estava repleto de flores e presentinhos. Numa cadeira no lado esquerdo do quarto perto da janela, Hinata dormia profundamente.

-Tadinha, ficou quase três dias acordada cuidando de você, tive que dar um chá com sonífero para ver se ela dormia.

-Poxa Galford, não sabia que ela se importava tanto comig...

-GALFOR... o ninja loiro estava do lado direito da cama de Naruto.

-Shiiiiii, Easy boy! Eu não estou aqui para te machucar. Se eu soltar a sua boca você promete que não irá gritar?

Naruto sentiu que podia confiar no ninja, até porque se ele quisesse matá-lo já o teria feito.

-Que qui se tá fazendo aqui?

-Vim me despedir de você, e olha que não foi fácil, metade dos ninjas da vila estão montando guarda do lado de fora do seu quarto, a Poppy usou aquela sua técnica da loira com peitões para distrai-los. Mas difícil mesmo foi fazer a Hinata dormir...

-Isso é irônico, você quase matou todos meus amigos, quase matou a mim e vem se despedir...

-Não era eu Naruto, você sabe muito bem disso. As vezes eu dou liberdade demais para o Bust e acaba desse jeito...

-Você tirou a Kyubii de dentro de mim?

-Não. Apenas a atordoei, ela só morrerá o dia em que você morrer.

-Nos somos muito parecidos mesmo...Ambos convivemos com aquilo que não queremos.

-É, mas um dia Naruto, eu vou achar um jeito de expurgar o Bust de mim.

-Você vai para onde?

-A cada lua nova abre um portal para mim em algum lugar por perto, vou para outras dimensões até encontrar a minha.

-Boa sorte!

-Thank's, Mas agora tenho que ir, daqui a pouco vem o enfermeiro que traz as coisas para que a Hinata possa te dar o banho.

-Quê!!!O.o Elas me viu nu!?

-Não sua anta! Você fica só de cueca.

-Ahhhhhhhh! Ela me viu de cueca!!!!

-Shiiii, não acorda ela!Bom tenho que ir!

Galford foi até a janela e a abriu.

-Ah...E Naruto só mais uma coisa?

-Nanda?

-Dê mais valor as pessoas que realmente gostam de você.

-Sim. E você, vê se volta o dia que descobrir como expurgar o demônio de dentro de você.

-Voltarei, é uma promessa!

O ninja deixou o quarto tão sorrateiro quanto havia entrado. Hinata despertou logo em seguida.

-Naruto-kun, você acordou!

-E...É que parece, né?

Hinata corou.

-Naruto-kun quer que eu pegue algo para você comer?

-Não precisa, só me dê as minhas roupas por favor.

-Mas narutokun, você ainda não se recuperou totalmente.

-Nah...eu to bem sim. Se tem uma coisa que aprecio nessa maldita raposa que reside meu corpo é esse poder cura aprimorado.

Hinata entregou suas vestes e virou de costas enquanto o loirinho se vestia.

-Hinata...?

-Sim?

-Quer sair comigo?Quer dizer...Você quer sair para darmos uma volta juntos?

Hinata não acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir.

-E-eu, m-mas, mas você não prefere a-a Sakura-chan e...

-Vai querer ou não? Naruto perguntou em tom meigo e constrangido.

-S-sim.

-Há...Sugoi! Vamos passar num loja no centro da vila lá vende o melhor Ramen que eu já comi na vida! E eu to morto de fome!

Eles saíram pelo corredor e deram de cara com Sasuke(Todo arrebentado) e Sakura, a ruivinha ficou indignada (mas ainda acho que o cabelo dela é rosa!).

-Naruto! Onde você pensa que vai?

-Eu pensao não, eu vou sair com a Hinata.

-Sair com a Hinata, mas, mas...Você é doido! Tem um ninja assassino procurando sua cabeça e você vai sair para passear...

Naruto chegou bem perto do rosto de Sakura falou:

-Sakura?

-Que?

-Não me enche!

-C-como?

-Vamos embora Hinata! Te mais Sasuke!

E saiu.

-Mas que muleke insolente! A gente se arrisca pra salvar a vida dele e ele agradece assim!

-Pô pegando a Hinata, ele è sortudo isso sim!

-Q-quÊ Sasuke?

-Ah...Nada não. ."

Naruto saiu um pouco constrangido de ter "tirado" Sakura, ainda gostava dela, mas vendo o empenho de Hinata em cuidar dele nesses últimos dias achava que podia dar uma chance a menina dos olhos brancos, talvez fosse melhor assim.

The End (uffa!)

Ajudem o autor novato, se gostaram da história elogiem e divulguem! Agradeço de antemão.


End file.
